


Eggsy and The Gentleman Spy

by Jack_Wilder



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Eggsy is a responsible young adult, Harry likes to tease Merlin, M/M, Merlin likes Eggsy, Roxy approves of Eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Wilder/pseuds/Jack_Wilder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy had no idea what he was in for when he took the dare to break into the house of the posh man that walked by his workplace every evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Kingsman fic. I am not British so please forgive me if I mess up Eggsy accent. I gave Merlin the name: Merlin James Sternwood just because I can. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Constructive criticism please. 
> 
> You can also check out my other fic titled: “First Times”. It’s a Welcome to the Punch fanfic because I love Mark Strong and James McAvoy.

“Oi! There goes that posh bloke that you like Eggsy.” Jamal said as Eggsy was putting the bread on the shelf of the grocery store he and his friends worked in, both him and his other friend Ryan turned to watch the gentleman walk pass the store as he did almost every evening. “Wha’s your obsession wit’ ‘im?” Eggsy asked his friend. “No. obsession mate. Just curious about him and wonderin’ why you ‘aven’t made a move yet mate.” Eggsy ignored his friend’s comment but couldn’t find fault with what he said. He too was curious about the tall, bespectacled, bald and very good looking gentleman.

“Only thing I’m curious ‘bout is what his job is.” Ryan said “those clothes ain’t off the racks mates, they’re tailored. They must cos’ a fortune.” Eggsy has wondered that as well; he also recognized a dangerous air that surrounded the man who walked as if he owned the world.

The first time he saw the man he almost came in his pants. Eggsy had never had a type but in that moment that one dangerous looking man became Eggsy one and only type. He looked as if he could do a lot with Eggsy if given the chance and Eggsy would let him do whatever he wanted. But they have never had an encounter and Eggsy was not about to approach the man and ask if he could suck him off, not out of fear of getting his ass handed to him but out of fear that the man will look at him and only see a child. So Eggsy kept to watching him as he passed by in the evenings; although there were times when he would not see tall, dark and dangerous for weeks on end and then he would just pop back up.

Eggsy often wondered where he was during such weeks as those. Then he remembered that he had more important things to do than wonder about some man he was never going to meet and concentrated on his job that was helping his mom with the bills and taking care of his little sister Daisy. His mother had finally and definitely kicked Dean out of the house and threatened that if he came back around or even tried to sue for custody of daisy she would sing like a canary to the police about all his illegal dealings. They have no seen or heard from him ever since and that was six months ago. His mom was smiling more, daisy was growing so much and Eggsy was just damn glad he was gone.

The next day Eggsy was manning the cash register when the little bell over the door rang looking up he froze. Tall, dark and dangerous had just walked into the store and he turned towards Eggsy. Eggsy was frozen to the spot under those intense green looking eyes and could only manage a nod in greeting instead of the usual store welcome. The man gave a smile and nod in return and made his way down the aisle with a basket; Eggsy watched until he was out of sight and got out his phone to text Jamal and Ryan _“OMG!!! Tall, dark & dangerous is in the store!! I need back up! NOW!!!” _His friends who were unpacking boxes in the store room made their way rather unsubtlety to the cash register to question Eggsy. “Did’ya talk ta ‘im?!” “Wha’d he say?” “Wha’ does he soun’ like?” His friends bombarded him with questions. “Whoa! I frozed okay! All I did was nod me head at ‘im and he nodded his back.” Eggsy said.

His two friends stared at him as if he had grown a second head. “All ya did was nod your bloody head?” Ryan asked incredulously. “Yes! Wha’ else was I supposed to do?!” Eggsy asked borderline hysterical. Jamal ever the voice of reason asked “Did’ya even ask ‘im if ye could suck ‘im off?” Eggsy and Ryan both stared at Jamal who looked unrepentant with his question and Eggsy threw a pack of gum at him that bounced off his head the same time that the man made his way back to the front. Ryan and Jamal beat a hasty retreat only to stick their heads around the farthest shelf where they still had a good look of the mystery man and Eggsy’s interaction.

Eggsy tried to ignore his friends and turned his attention to the man in front of him “Did’ya manage to find everything okay sir?” He asked with a pleasant smile. The man focuses his intense green eyes on Eggsy and the young man wanted to drop to his knees right then and there for this man who he did not know. “Yes, I found everything okay…Eggsy.” He said reading Eggsy's name tag and when Eggsy heard the man’s deep smooth voice with a Scottish accent say his name and decided right then and there that he now had a voice kink.

As Eggsy rang the man up he kept glancing at his friends who were making rather obscene gestures and the man seeing that Eggsy’s attention was divided between the task at hand and something behind him he turned just in time to see two heads disappear behind a shelf. “That will be [£](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pound_sign) 120.” Eggsy said and as the man in front of him turned to face him Eggsy swore he saw a smirk on those lips of his.

The man handed over his credit card and driver’s license and Eggsy while entering the credit card information took a glance at the driver’s license to at least get the man’s name. “Merlin. Sweet name bruv.” Eggsy said giving Merlin back his cards and waiting until he had put them away to give him his bags. “Thank you.” Merlin said with a smile and Eggsy gave back a million watt smile “come back again.” He said as the man left and watched him as he walked out of sight.

“Come back again!” Jamal came out from behind the shelf with Ryan laughing his ass off. The two of them were making fun of Eggsy who said “Oh sod off! Wankers!” but he was smiling looking forward to when he would see Merlin again.


	2. Cyber-Stalking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin finds out all he can about Eggsy while Harry and Roxy finds his behavior hilarious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very happy that you are all enjoying this story and I am hoping but not making any promises that I can give you updates daily. 
> 
> Also this chapter is rather short. I hope you still enjoy it. :)

“So you mean to tell me that you have been walking by this young man’s workplace for however long, decided to go in there on a whim and buy [£](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pound_sign) 120 worth of things just to talk to him and now you are digging up his background to find out more about him.” Roxy stated as she spun around in the spare chair Merlin had in his office at headquarters. “Why can’t you just ask him out like a normal person?” Merlin gave Roxy a significant look “it seems to have escaped your notice but we are not exactly normal people Lancelot and I am just doing a background check to make sure he is not a threat.” He said knowing that the last part sounded just as weak to his ears as it did to Roxy’s. “Sure.” She said with a sly smile.

“Good afternoon Roxy, Merlin.” Harry greeted as he walked into Merlin’s office. “Good afternoon Harry.” They greeted in unison. “What are you two up to?” He asked and before Merlin could reply Roxy said “cyber stalking his crush who is a 24 year old young man.” Merlin glared at Roxy but she ignored it, “couldn’t you just ask him out like a normal person?” Harry asked. Roxy busted out laughing “I asked the exact same thing and he said that we are not normal and that he was doing it for security purposes.” Even though Roxy did not do air quotes both men could hear it in her voice. 

“If you two are finished harassing me I have your new mission.” Merlin said as he gave the two spies their mission dossiers. “It’s rather simpl,e just a distraction, smash and grab.” He said. “And I am to be the distraction.” Harry stated as he looked at his target and her preferences. The picture was of a beautiful 43 year old diamond heiress Ms. Anna-Maria Tripoli who also dealt in nuclear weapons launch codes. The mission was to grab the list of high profile people who she was going to auction off the codes to. Harry was to be the distraction as she liked sensible, decent, well-educated men her age or a little older and thanks to Harry’s many years as a Kingsman agent he has remained in shape and fits her preferences. Even though he is now Arthur he will still sometimes go out into the field for simple missions such as these.

Roxy was to do the smash and grab, with Merlin guiding her along, “The mission should take three days tops; in and out. Ms. Tripoli will be holding a party at her mansion in Monaco. I secured you invites to the part and your cover is father and daughter.” Merlin explained. “Well that will be all.  Any questions?” Merlin looked expectantly at the two agents in front of him. “Just one.” Harry started, Merlin gave him his undivided attention “are you going to man up and take your boy out on a date or are you going to continue stalking him from afar?” Harry finished a smile on his face. Merlin’s glare would have killed a lesser man. “You two have your orders. All the best with your mission. Now get out.” He said. “Oh touchy.” Roxy said as she left with Harry. “And he’s not my boy!” Merlin shouted after them. “Whatever you say!” The two agents shouted back in unison.

Merlin spun back to his array of computers and brought up the live camera feed from the security camera that gave him a great view of Eggsy. “It’s just to ensure his safety.” Merlin said but even to himself that sounded weak. “Dear God, I am a cyber-stalker.” He groaned dropping his head into his hands.

 


	3. The Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three weeks had gone by since Eggsy had his first encounter with Merlin and he had not seen the older man since then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, let's just go with this: All the chapters are going to be short."
> 
> Now, with that said enjoy Chapter 3. :)

“Oi bruv are ya still mopin’ over ya posh bloke?”  Ryan asked as he and Jamal joined Eggsy at their usual table in the Black Prince. “Sod off ya prick. I ain’t mopin’ ova no one and nuffin.” Eggsy said, but the truth was he was wondering what happened to Merlin. He hoped that the older guy was okay and was just caught up with work and had not found a new route to walk home in the evenings because he disliked his one encounter with Eggsy.

“Sure bruv, I hear ya. If ya ain’t mopin’ then wha’ are ya’ doing?” Jamal asked. “I don’t even know da bloke.” Eggsy said still down about the whole situation. Suddenly Ryan sat up and forward in his seat making his two friends look at him. Eggsy raised an eyebrow “wha’ da hell’s wrong wit ya?” He asked rather concern that his friend had gone back to being a lightweight. “I jus’ had da best idea!” Ryan said while grinning and his two friends looked at each other with something not quite fear in their eyes.

“Ryan, bruv anytime ya’ have an idea it always ends with Eggsy in han’cuffs.” Jamal said, “Yea’ tanks fer da Eggsy, fer not grassing on us.” He added. Ryan ignored him and turned his attention to Eggsy and said “ya’ may not know ya’ posh bloke but ya’ do know where he lives thanks to ya’ quick eyes and photographic memory.” Eggsy was confused by his friend’s statement “yea, but wha’ does da have to do wit anything?” He asked warily. Ryan grinned like a madman “pay a visit to ‘is place.”

Eggsy and Jamal blinked at Ryan, “Wha?! Ya’ great idea is me showin’ up uninvited to da bloke’s place, just like that?! He will think I'm a stalker! he could even report me to my boss and I could lose my job! Are ya’ mental?!” Eggsy shouted at his friend. “No, bruv! Don’t go when he is at home. Go in da night when he may be out or asleep.” Ryan said as if he was just talking about the weather? Eggsy shared a look with Jamal. “Hold on Ry, are ya’ sayin’ that Eggsy should break into da posh bloke’s place an’ do wha’? watch ‘im while he sleeps?” Jamal asked trying to figure out his friend’s reasoning and how he became friends with this certified mental case sitting beside him.

“No, don’t watch ‘im sleep, da is just creepy.” Eggsy gave Ryan a flat look when he said that. “Jus’ snoop aroun’ a little. See if ya’ can find out any little thing about ya’ bloke.” Eggsy had had enough of this crazy talk “okay bruv it’s time to get ya’ home. Ya’ are clearly shitfaced. Com’on up wit ya.” Eggsy stood up and Jamal followed suit while Ryan looked up at them. “So are ya’ gonna do it?” He asked a hopeful look on his face. “Are ya mental?! No, I’m not goin’ break into da man’s place! Da is definitely stalker behavior!” Eggsy was becoming exasperated with his friend. He just wanted to go home now.

Ryan got this determine look in his eyes when he heard this and said “I _dare_ you Eggsy.” Eggsy rolled his eyes “go an’ fuck ya’self mate. Now are ya’ comin’ or do we hav’ta drag ya out of here?” He asked. Ryan squared his shoulders, stood up to look Eggsy straight in his eyes and uttered the five words that would forever change Eggsy’s life _“I triple dog dare you.”_

Jamal looking between his two friends could only say one word “Shit.”


	4. The Break-in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy will be starting oxford in October. He will be majoring in business management and psychology. Baby boy is a genius. Let him put that genius brain to work! :D
> 
> I used google translate to translate the tattoo on Merlin's back and I got the inspiration for the tattoo to be in that specific area thanks to "Welcome to the Punch." :D
> 
> Please forgive me if there are any mistakes. Today was shitty.

**_3 Hours Before_ **

Merlin finally made it back to his home. He was tired as hell; not from the mission. The mission went well, it was executed perfectly. It was what happened after the mission when both Harry and Roxy were en route to their extraction location. A sports car with three drunk teenagers t-boned the car that the two agents were in; Merlin remember congratulating them on a job well done when he heard more than saw the impact. He still remembers the sound of metal impacting on metal, glass breaking, Harry swearing up a storm and Roxy screaming.

Merlin remembers screaming into his mic for the two agents to confirm that they were okay and he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw them both climb out of the wreckage and checked each other for injuries. They were both okay, not a scratch on them and the three idiot teenage boys were okay as well except for the one who was crying and saying his parents were going to kill him.

Harry hit all three of them with amnesia darts and he and Roxy watched dispassionately as they collapsed in a heat and walked away to get to their destination, while Merlin called in for a clean-up crew to get rid of the car they were in and make it seem as if it was only the teenagers were in the accident. Roxy was cussing up a storm “I _survived_ the fucking bloody Kingsman interview. I have survived some _very crazy_ missions, I bloody survived the V-day massacre! Only to be taken out in a _car accident_ by three _teenage boys!_ It wasn’t as if we were trying to escape people attempting to kill us but three over privileged drunk teenage boys almost wipe us off the face of the planet! I should have kicked their asses!” The two men didn’t even try to calm her as they agreed with her.

Merlin stayed in communication with them until they were back in London and he saw for himself that they were checked out by medical and then all three of them went home for some well-deserved rest. Merlin showered and collapsed in his very comfortable king sized bed and before he fell asleep he prayed that nothing would happen until he got at least twelve hours of sleep.

_**Present** _

“Oh my God! I can’t believe ya’ are really doin’ this Eggsy!” Jamal whispered-shouted at his friend, as they stared at the non-descript but posh white townhouse in front of them. “Don’ blame me! Ry’s da one who triple dog dared me to do it!” They both looked over at Ryan who was eyeing a black Jaguar XF that was parked further down from where they were standing. “Oi! Don’ even think about it bruv!” Jamal said knowing his friend’s taste in vehicles, “I wasn’ goin’ do it.” Ryan said sounding despondent.

“Yea, we don’ need two felonies bein’ committed tonight.” Eggsy said as he eyed the house in front of him. “Ya’ know sometimes I really dislike ya photographic memory,” Jamal said, “this bein’ one of them times.” Eggsy rolled his eyes “yea, yea. Look it’s a posh place; no one would be expectin’ any breakin’s in a set up like this.” Eggsy said waving his arms to encompass the street that they were on, lined with posh townhouses all with dark windows. “Plus I’m da only one goin’ in. Ya’ an’ Ry are goin’ keep an eye out for trouble.” Jamal stilled look apprehensive about the whole thing but nodded his head “okay.”

The three young men made their way to the back of the house where there was a window that would not be too difficult for Eggsy to get through. When he got through it and realized he was in the bathroom he heard Ryan calling for him, “Wha?’ he asked sticking his head back through the window to look down at his friend. “If he’s got a dog mate run like hell.” Eggsy gave his friend a flat look while Jamal smacked him in the back of his head. Turning away Eggsy made his way into the semi dark house, glad that the street lights provided some light that shone into the house. He made his way into the living room being careful not to bump into any furniture and praying that the floorboards did not make any noise. He began to think he didn’t really think this through because he had no idea if Merlin was at home or not.

As he went further into the living room he walked over to the mantle where he saw a framed picture of Merlin in between two other persons. A bloke who seemed to be around Merlin’s age and a young blonde fierce looking woman who was probably Eggsy’s age. They were all dressed the same, in posh looking suits with what Eggsy had to squint to make out was probably a mansion in the background of the photo. _Wow really posh people,_ Eggys thought.

Eggsy made his way to the kitchen and as he walk through the archway that connected the kitchen and living room he felt the hairs on the back on his neck raised. He immediately turned around in time to block the hand that was coming down to gun-butt him in his head. “Oh Shite!!” Eggsy shouted as he dodged a wicked left hook that would have sure broken his jaw and countered with a right hook of his own. He made contact with the guy’s jaw and only when he heard a sound of a restrained cry of pain did he remember that it was Merlin he was defending himself against. “Merlin! It’s me! It’s Eggsy from da store!” Eggsy shouted hoping that Merlin would remember him. He got his answer in the form of Merlin kicking him in his chest effectively knocking the air from his lungs and into the dining table.

Eggsy was on his back on the table trying to get his breath back when suddenly he was blinded was lights and  felt a hand fist in his jacket and shirt collar as the cold muzzle of a gun was jam under his chin making him arch his neck back a little. When his vision cleared he was that he was chest-to-chest with a very pissed off Merlin. A very pissed off Merlin clad only in tight navy blue boxer-briefs who was jamming a gun under his chin.

“The fuck?” Eggsy’s eyes snapped back to furious green ones when the heard Merlin growl out the swear word. “Eggsy? What the bloody fuck do you think you are doing?! I could have killed you!” Merlin shouted at him and Eggsy shrunk back from that. “I-I- I am so, _so very sorry!_ I didn’ think no one would be a’home!” Eggsy said. 

Merlin eased back a little still holding unto Eggsy’s clothes with his gun still under his chin. He realized that Eggsy was blushing and realized that should an outsider see them in the position they were currently in it would look very compromising. Merlin was practically on Eggsy, with his hips shoved between Eggsy’s legs and Merlin having on only his boxer briefs. He was not against the position, however, he had hoped that it would have happened under better circumstances such as after a date with Eggsy in less clothing and not because he had just apprehended the young man after he broke into his house.

Merlin sighed and let of Eggsy, he stepped back and out of Eggsy’s space that he immediately missed but first things first. Merlin pulled out a chair from the dining table and pointed at it with his gun “ _Sit_ and _stay.”_ Merlin’s eyes were hard and Eggsy all but flung himself into the chair. “I’ll be right back.” Merlin said as he turned away to walk upstairs, Eggsy noticed that on his back stretched from one should blade to the next was the phrase _“_ _ante mortem contumeliam_ _.”_ Eggsy used that moment of freedom to send a quick text to his friends _‘RUN!’ ‘Also, I think Merlin might be in a gang.’_ He got no response and it was a good thing because Merlin was back this time wearing blue plaid sleep pants and a white t-shirt sans the gun much to Eggsy disappointment; he thought the older man looked hot with the gun. Merlin gestured for Eggsy to follow him into the living room where Eggsy took a seat on the couch and Merlin went to stand by the mantle in front of him. Merlin stared at him while Eggsy looked everywhere but at the man in front of him. There was no sound not even the ticking of a clock all Eggsy could hear was his own heart trying to beat its way out of his chest. “Calm down.” Eggsy jumped at that “wha?” I said to calm down. You look as if you are working yourself into having a heart attack.” Merlin said “I am not going to hurt you. I just want to know why you broke into my house.” Eggsy gulped and looked down, there was no way in hell he was going to tell Merlin about the dare and have the man reject him or worse laughing at him; thinking that a posh bloke as himself would every want to have anything to do with a chav like him. “Eggsy,” at his name Eggsy looked up at Merlin who had a resign look on his face, “if you do not tell me why you broke in I will have to get the police involved.” At that Eggsy shouted “No, please don’t! You can’ call the coppers! They will arrest me an’ me mum would have a fit! And I will lose my scholarship to Oxford!” Merlin was not going to call the police but the young man did not need to know that, however, Eggsy looked as if he was about to cry so he decided to take pity on him. 

Merlin moved to sit on the centre table right in front of Eggsy, the younger man having to sit up properly to keep their knees from touching. He had no choice but to look Merlin in the eye. “Eggsy just tell me what you are doing here and there will be no need for the police.” Eggsy decided to go with the lie that he knew would be most believable. Sighing and feigning a look of reluctance Eggsy lied “Me an’ me mum, we have some bills that are passed due and I am not getting me nex’ pay cheque until two weeks time and with a little baby at home cash is short. So when I saw your address on your driver’s license I thought that I could just break in and take some cash or something expensive and sell it so that I could get some money to tide us ova’.”

 Merlin studied the young man before getting up and going over to a door that Eggsy had not noticed until now. Merlin went inside the room and Eggsy was left wondering what was going to happen now. He was wondering if he could make a run for it when Merlin returned with a little non-descript brown envelop in his hand. Taking his previous seat Merlin extended his hand that had the envelope to Eggsy who was looking at it as if it were a poisonous snake. “Take it.” Merlin said giving a little shake to the envelope. “Wha’ is it?” Eggsy asked as he took the envelope and opened it and in the same breath almost dropped it as if it were on fire.

“Bloody hell mate! This a £1,000.00! I can’ take this bruv.” Eggsy said trying to give the envelope back to Merlin who simple folded his arms and raised an eyebrow. Eggsy huffed out a breath and placed it on the table beside Merlin. Merlin resisted the urge to roll his eyes and took back the envelope and held it back out to Eggsy “you can and you will.” He said. Eggsy’s expression turned distrustful “wha’s the catch?” He asked. “No sane person would jus’ han’ ova tha’ lot’a money wit’ no strings attached.” When he said that he eyes grew wide and he stood up so fast from his seat that Merlin had to lean back to avoid getting hit in the face. When he looked up at Eggsy he saw anger and disgust in his eyes “Wha’ ya’ think that’ jus’ cuz’ a lil’ chav like me needs money tha’ I’m jus’ goin’ ta’ bend ova’ and let ya’ have a go at me arse?!”

Merlin eyes widen when he heard this and picked up on Eggsy train of thought but got no chance to explain his intentions before the young man dropped to his knees between Merlin’s spread legs, hands on both thighs “or do ya’ wan’ me like this, on me knees for yer? Ya’ usin’ me mouth as ya’ see fit?” Eggsy hands were dangerously close to Merlin’s crotch and seeing him like this on his knees in front of him almost made Merlin say yes that this is how he wanted the young man; if he were a lesser man he would have had he way with Eggsy from when he had him pinned to the dining table.

Merlin had much more morals than that and stood up and grabbed Eggsy and hauled him to his feet as well slapping the envelope filled with money to the young man’s chest. “No! I do not want any sexual favours from you.” Merlin said hoping that Eggsy would hear the sincerity in his voice.” “Look, Eggsy, it may not look like it but I was once in your position, but I had to do it on my own to get to where I am today. I had no one in my corner.” Eggsy looked down at his feet ashamed at his behavior and for lying to Merlin like this and having him share something so personal. Merlin placed two fingers under Eggsy chin and raised his head so that he could look into the younger man’s beautiful ocean blue eyes. “You said that you are strapped for money and I can give it to you, so please let me help you. Let me be in your corner please.” He said, taking Eggsy hand and placing the envelope in it and closing his fingers over it. Eggsy just nodded.

Merlin smiled happy that Eggsy was accepting the money. “Now let me see your phone.” “Wha’ for?” Egggsy asked even as he took it out and gave it to Merlin. “There now you have my number in case you need anything.” Merlin said as he gave back the phone. “Call me anytime day or night. And my door is always open to you.” Eggsyy wanted to blurt out the truth behind the whole break-in; this was getting to be too much. He held his tongue though as he had just gotten his crush’s personal phone number and a standing invitation to his house.

“Thank you.” Eggsy said. “I should be getting home now.” He made a gesture to the front door. “Right, do you need to drive you back or walk with you?” Merlin asked as he escorted Eggsy to the door. “Nah das’ a’ite. I can make it back ok.” Eggsy replied, while tucking the envelope into his jacket pocket. “So, I’ll see ya’ ‘roun.” Merlin chuckled “I’ll see you tomorrow Eggsy.” The younger man looked confused for a second then he caught on. “Right, ya’ walk by my workplace in the evenings.” Eggsy said smiling his million watt smile and Merlin was distracted by his dimples. “Thanks again fer not killin’ me or callin’ the coppers. And thanks fer this.” Eggsy point at the bulge in his jacket pocket.

Merlin just smiled “just don’t break into my house again, I have a front door.” “I know, I’m ‘bout to use it right now.” Eggsy said stilling smiling. Eggsy walked down the front step and turned back when he heard Merlin call his name “remember, my door is always open.” Eggsy nodded and made his way down the block and turned back to wave at Merlin who waved backed and waited until he turned the corner and was out of sight before going back inside and back to bed.

  


	5. Crazy, Dangerous, Perverted-ass Friends & Harry Hart Who has Sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With friends like these we all need padded rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this new chapter.
> 
> If you like Mark Strong and James McAvoy go and check out my other fics for the movie "Welcome to the Punch."

“So you mean to tell me that you had your boy pinned down on your dining table with nowhere to go and you didn’t even try to cop a feel?!” Lancelot shouted over the sound of gunfire before putting a bullet between the eyes of the man shooting at her. “Lancelot the safe is in the room to your right and Eggsy is not my boy.” Merlin responded, directing Lancelot during her mission. “And I am not planning on scaring him away by assaulting him!”

“But you almost made him runaway when you offered him money without explaining your intentions.” Harry piped up from behind Merlin, watching the live feed that Lancelot’s glasses were providing. “Again, he misunderstood and I cleared things up with him. He was back to his usual cheerful - Lancelot two men with guns behind you - happy self when he left my house.” Merlin said exasperated by his friends. He was beginning to regret telling them about the events from last night.

“So you ‘gave’ him not ‘lent’ some money because he was in need of it and you haven’t even asked him on a date as yet. Pretty sure the dating comes first before the giving of gifts. Or is this your way of courting your young lad?” Harry asked a tiny smirk on his face. There was a string of curses followed by an explosion and the computer screen going shaky for a while before stabling out. “Lancelot are you okay?! Lancelot!” Merlin shouted into his mic. “I’m alright. Got the hard drive. Merlin get me out of here.” The young female agent replied. “Good girl Roxy, the helicopter is on the roof waiting for you, the plan is still the same, it will take you back to the airstrip. You have a clear path. Great job.” He informed Lancelot. “Great. I will see you in 3 hours.” Lancelot said. “Get some rest Roxy, you may come in tomorrow to debrief.” Harry said. “Oh! Thank God!” Roxy gave out, tired as hell. “I will see you gentlemen tomorrow.”

“Roxy keep on your glasses until you have reached your apartment.”  Merlin told her. “Okay, but I am going to get some rest.” Roxy said having boarded the plane and settling herself down for some well-deserved rest. “So,” Harry began, sighing Merlin turned to face his long-time friend raising an eyebrow, “yes?” “When are you going to ask Eggsy out?” he asked. Merlin let out an angry huff and got up from this chair to pace “I am not asking him out Harry! I am old enough to be his father! What would a young 24 year old man want with an old man like me?!” Merlin said gesturing to himself.

Harry regard his friend for a moment then his face lit up with a knowing smile “wait, you don’t actually believe all that age nonsense. You’re afraid he will reject you!” Merlin glared at his friend, “I am not afraid of him rejecting me!” He said indignantly. “Yes, yes you are. You are very afraid.” Harry said smiling. Merlin wanted to hit him boss or not. “What are you afraid of if you’re not afraid of him rejecting you then?” He asked genuinely curious and also wanting to help his friend.

“I haven’t been in a relationship much less on a date in the past ten years. What if I mess up with him?” Merlin said despair clearly showing on his face as he dropped himself back in his chair. “Wow, you really do like this young lad don’t you.” Harry said. “Yes, I do.” Merlin said, “And if I ask him out, he says ‘yes’ and we begin a relationship, we both know the job will always between us. Eggsy is a very smart and perceptive lad. Did I tell you he’s going to Oxford in October?” “Yes, you mentioned that about four times already.” Harry said with a kind smile.

 “He will not accept that I am only an IT consultant when there are days and weeks he will not be seeing me. And I can’t tell him what it is I really do without putting him in danger. Hell just by being with me he will be in danger. People will use him to get to me. It will be better if we just remain friends or better if I just watch him from afar.” Merlin said and Harry was not 100% sure that his friend took a breath while saying all that.

“That is the worse bullshit I have ever heard come from your mouth.” Harry began, “you will ask him out, and he say will ‘yes’ or ‘no’, you may or may not begin a relationship and Eggsy will either notice that everything not adds up and ask questions or ignore it all together. These are all possible scenarios that will never happen if you don’t man up and ask him out.” Merlin opened his mouth to argue and Harry held up his hand to stop him, “You do a lot for Kingsman Merlin, so do this for yourself. You seem to care a lot for the lad since you didn’t shoot him last night so just go and ask him on a date the worse that could happen is him saying ‘no’, but he could say ‘yes’ and it could be the best thing to ever happen to the both of you.” Harry finished smiling at his friend.

Merlin sighed knowing that his friend was right and that he should ask Eggsy out instead of spending the rest of his life wondering ‘what if’ “So man up and ask him.” Harry said leaving his friend to think things over. _Harry’s right. I will stop by the store this evening and ask him out._ Merlin thought turning back to his array of computers.

 

_At the same time across town_

“Hold on bruv, you mean to tell me tha’ ya’ break into the bloke’s house, almost got ya’ head blown off by ‘im then ya’ spin some story ‘bout how ya’ needed the money and he jus’ han’s over £1,000.00 jus’ like that’?” Jamal said staring at his best mate. Eggsy nodded while packing out sweetcorn unto the shelf. “yea, he jus’ gave it to me. No strings attached.” “Okay, so did ya’ cop of a feel of him while he was pinning ya’ down with his naked body?” Ryan asked suggestively wiggling his eyebrows. Both Eggsy and Jamal turned and gave their friend incredulous looks.

“Shut up Ryan!” The two said in unison. “Wha’? Look my mate is clearly pining for his posh bloke.” –“He’s not my ‘posh bloke.’” Eggys interrupted, “I jus’ want ‘im to get wha’ he desires.” Ryan continued as if he didn’t hear Eggsy. Jamal looked at Eggsy “do you think if we run now we can escape this crazy lunatic?” he asked. Eggsy shook his head “I’m sorry mate, but the Stockholm syndrome has already set in.” “Ya’ know what fuck the two of ya’. I’m fucking awesome!” Ryan said while standing on a fruit crate that immediately collapsed under his weight and causing his two friends to end up in hysterics.

“So wha’ are ya’ goin’ do wit’ the money?” Jamal asked after he got his laughter and breathing under control. “I’m goin’ return it. It’s the right thing to do, considerin’ I broke into his place on a dare ta’ find out more ‘bout him.” Eggsy replied. “Ya’ goin’ call him an’ ask ta’ meet up mate?” Ryan asked still sitting on the floor amid pieces of broken fruit crate. “Fuck no!” Eggsy blurted out. “I’m goin’ to drop it through the mail slot in his door. I wrote a note an’ ever’thing.” Eggsy pulled out the note to show his friends.

_“Hi Merlin,_

_I want to thank you again for not calling the coppers on me last night and for your understanding and generosity. However, I cannot accept your money. I am returning it all. Thank you again I hope you will visit the store again._

_Your Friend,_

_Eggsy.”_

“So when ya’ goin’ drop it off? At night again?” Ryan asked “No, I’m goin’ over to his house right now. I don’t wanna chance runnin’ into him so soon. Cover fer me please.” Eggsy said. “Sure bruv, after all those time ya’ didn’t grass on us; it’s the least we can do.” Ryan said with a smile. “All the best wi’ ya’ little Adventure Eggsy.” Jamal said. Eggsy smiled at his friends and ran into the locker room to hang up his apron and collect the money he had stored for safe keeping in his locker.

“Thanks mates!” he shouted as he ran out the store front and up the road taking the shortest route he knew to get to Merlin’s house so that he could drop off the money and leave before Merlin had a chance to reach home.

Jamal and Ryan were preparing to close the store when Merlin walked up “good evening.” He said startling the two young men. “Oh hey! Ya’ tha’ posh-off!” Ryan started to say only to be cut off when Jamal elbowed him hard in his side. Merlin looked back and forth between the two, “Ignore him,” Jamal said, “he forgot ta take ‘is meds this morning.” Ryan shot Jamal a dirty look. Merlin was still a bit perplexed by the two boys’ strange behaviour but chose to ignore it and said instead “I’m looking for Eggsy. Is he still here?” Ryan and Jamal shared a look and before Jamal could say anything Ryan blurted out “he left 30 minutes ago ta’ go ta’ ya’ house!” And he has to twist his body to avoid Jamal’s elbow in his side again. Merlin perked up at that, “my house? Why?” Jamal looked at him and said “ta’ give ya’ back the money ya’ gave to ‘im.” Merlin was certainly more than confused by now, “but I gave him that money because he needed it. No strings attached.” “I guess he had a change a heart mate.” Jamal said. “I’m sure if ya’ leave now, ya’ can catch him somewhere on the way ta’ ya’ house.” Ryan said.

Merlin thanked the two boys and took off, using the shortest route he knew to get back to his house, hoping that he would run into Eggsy somewhere on the way there. Jamal and Ryan watched the older man not exactly run up the street. “Those two are so gone fer each other.” Ryan said and Jamal nodded in agreement.

Eggsy was just turning the corner, six blocks from where Merlin lives when he walked right into something that felt like a brick wall. “Ah shite! Wha’ the ‘ell are ya’ made of mate?!” Eggsy exclaimed when steadying hands were out on his shoulders to prevent him from falling over. “Eggsy?” The young man froze and slowly looked up at person who that thick Scottish accent belonged to “Merlin?” He breathed out. Merlin gave him a bright smile that made Eggsy feel warm inside his chest. “I was hoping to run into you.” He said. “Wait, run into me? How’d ya’ even know where I was?” Eggsy asked. “Your two friends down by the store told me you were on your way to my house to drop off the money I gave you.”

At that Eggsy stepped back a little so that Merlin’s hands dropped from his shoulders, he rubbed the back of his neck feeling sheepish “yea, ‘bout that. I had a change of heart. I know ya’ said no strings attached but I didn’t feel right taking ya’ money; so I returned it with a little note as well.” He explained. Merlin sighed and looked up towards the sky; praying that now was a good moment and he wasn’t about to ruin something before it even had a chance to begin.

“Okay, what I am about to ask is completely unrelated to the money I gave you that you just return.” Merlin said and Eggsy was slightly confused “I want you to know that you can say ‘no’ and I will even find a new route home and a new grocery store to shop at if you are made uncomfortable with what I am about to ask you.” “Oh my God mate! Jus’ spit it out already!” Eggsy said wanting to know what Merlin had to ask him. The older man took a breath and then asked “Eggsy will you go out on a date with me?”

Eggsy was struck dumbfounded, he wasn’t sure he had heard correctly and Merlin was starting to get nervous from Eggsy’s reaction or lack thereof. “Umm..Eggsy are you alright?” At his name Eggsy said “a date? As in a date-date where ya pick me up and we go out an’ then at the end of the night, ya’ walk me back to my door or I walk ya’ to yours an’ maybe get a kiss goodnight.” “Yes, Eggsy a date just like that.” Merlin said and smiled at the prospective of getting to kiss Eggsy, his eyes glancing at the young man’s lush lips and back to his eyes a move that was not missed by Eggsy, who decided to be a tease and lick his lips before saying “Yes, Merlin I would love to go out on a date with you.”

 

 

 


	6. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy and Merlin go on their first date, however, they run into the last people they ever wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I finally got this chapter done. I hope that you enjoy it. I am starting the next chapter now so hopefully I will upload it faster than I did this one. 
> 
> Take care and Enjoy. :)
> 
> Also I know jackshit about guns, just fyi.

“So do ya’ have protection fer yer big night or should I give ya’ some?” Michelle, Eggsy’s mother asked with a teasing smile on her face as she watched her son fix his hair. “Oh my God! Mum! Could ya’ jus’ not! And it’s not like that. We hardly know each other so there’s no need fer protection on the first date.” Eggsy said embarrassed by his mother’s teasing. Michelle didn’t even bat an eyelid when Eggsy told her about his date with a much older man, she just said to make sure he was treating him right and then she began to mercilessly tease him in the way only a mother could.

“There’s nothing wrong with being prepared. Ya’ never know wha’ might ‘appen. You get to the kissing and then things escalate from there.” Michelle said giving her son a sly wink. “Is that wha’ ‘appened with you and dad? There was an escalation of kissing, on second thought don’t answer tha’ I don’t wanna know.” Michelle mouth snapped shut swallowing back her no doubt shameless answer.

“Well, how do I look?” Eggsy asked turning to his mother, Eggsy was dressed in a pair of form fitting black jeans pants, nothing too scandalous but fitted enough for his strong legs to be appreciated and a white buttoned down shirt that showed his muscles from gymnastics, his time in the marines and his frequent free running and his favourite pair of black and white chucks. Michelle looked her son up and down “are ya’ sure yer not planning for something to ‘appen tonight?” “Mum!” “Alright, I’m jus; teasing. You look wonderful hunny and your bloke is going to be blown away.” Michelle said coming to stand in front of Eggsy and fixing a stray hair that had fallen into his face. “Ya’ really think so?” Eggsy was blushing from such praise. “I know so baby. Now here are some condoms and a packet of lube very important be safe. I love ya.” Michelle gave Eggsy a strip of condoms and “MUM! This is cherry flavoured lube!” Eggsy looked at his mother in disbelief, “it’s all that was left.” She explained.

Eggsy sighed and shaking his head at his mother’s antics pocketed the condoms and the lube. “Wha’ are ya’ an’ Daisy going to do while I’m not here?” He asked as he picked up his baby sister from her crib and followed his mother into the living room. “We’re going to have a girl’s night in; watch Pretty Woman and do each other’s nails.” His mother answered taking the baby and putting her in her playpen. There was a knock at the door and both mother and son turned towards it “That should be Merlin. Please behave ya’ self mum.” Eggsy pleaded as he went and opened the door.

Eggsy’s jaw hit the floor as he took in the older man on the other side of the door. Merlin was dressed in a pair of tailored black pants that accentuated his long toned legs, and a Tailor Vintage charcoal and port cotton blend reversible zip neck sweater that also emphasized his broad but toned body and black laced oxfords. Eggsy knew that he was basically eye fucking Merlin with his mother right behind him but he had no fucks to give right about then. When someone cleared their throat Eggsy’s eyes snapped up to the older man’s whose eyes were shining with amusement, “looking good Eggsy.” That deep sinful accent said. “Ah, right,” Eggsy said sheepish and rubbing at his neck “Oh! Come in please.” Merlin walked in and saw Michelle and Daisy looking back at him, Michelle with a knowing smile on her face and Daisy with curiosity. “Mum, this is Merlin; Merlin this is me mum, Michelle.” “it’s a pleasure to meet you madam.” Merlin said shaking Michelle’s hand, “And you too Merlin.” Michelle responded with a warm smile. “And this beautiful little flower is Daisy.” Eggsy had his sister in his hands “Well hello there beautiful.” Merlin took one of Daisy’s little hand and gave her knuckles a peck to which Daisy laughed and Michelle mouthed over Merlin’s shoulder to Eggsy _“Keep him!”_  Eggsy gave her a gentle nod and smiled at Merlin who now had Daisy who was trying to grab his glasses.

“Well ya’ two best get going.” Michelle said taking Daisy and ushering the two men out the door. “Have fun! And Eggsy remember the things I gave you.” Eggsy blushed furiously at that and hurriedly got into Merlin’s car which was a white Jaguar F-type Coupe; whistling “Nice car mate.” Eggsy said admiring the luxurious interior of the car. “Thank you.” Merlin said as he turned the ignition and the car purred to life. “What things did your mother give you?” Eggsy turned red instantly again and stuttered out “no-nothing!” Merlin chuckled and wondered how far down that blush ran.

“Where are we going?” Eggsy asked, settling back into the plush seat. “It’s a surprise.” Merlin replied smiling. “Okay, I like surprises.” Eggsy said and the rest of the drive was spent in comfortable silence.

The surprise was a very nice out door restaurant, nothing too posh to make Eggsy feel uncomfortable but still classy. Merlin parked the car and both men exited the vehicle and when Merlin joined Eggsy, he placed his hand on the small of Eggsy’s back and Eggsy’s mind went straight to the lube and condoms he had stuffed into his back pocket. When they reached the hostess they were greeted with a warm and friendly smile. “Reservation for two under the name Merlin Sternwood.” “Right this way please gentlemen.” The hostess replied showing them to their table.

They were seated and given menus and their waiter had taken their drinks order then they were left alone. “This is a really nice place.” Eggsy said looking around the restaurant. “Yes, it sure is.” Merlin responded smiling at Eggsy who blushed a little under the attention. “So how’s work?” He asked trying very hard to control his blushing “well the most exciting thing to happen all week is that my boss almost beat a client to death a keyboard.” Eggsy laughed at that. That wasn’t really a lie, as Harry had almost beat a client who they were supposed to be protecting to death with said client’s computer keyboard when it was found out that he was part of a human trafficking ring. The Kingsman’s boss quietly took care of him and made sure to destroy the trafficking ring and anyone who was involved in it.

“Wow the most exciting thing tha’ ‘appened at my workplace was Ryan almost breaking ‘is neck changin’ a light bulb. Jamal and I got a good laugh from it.” Eggsy smiled as he remembered the incident. “You have a very beautiful smile.” Merlin complimented him and Eggsy blushed furiously managing to say without stuttering “and you have very beautiful eyes.” “Thank you. I got them from my mother.” Merlin responded.

Eggsy latched onto that piece of information and asked “is your mother in England with you as well?”

“No, she’s back home in Glasgow, Scotland raising hell I assume.” Merlin said with a fond smile. “She seems like quite the woman. So do ya’ ‘ave any siblings?” Eggsy asked taking a sip of his Guinness that the waiter had brought, “no, I am an only child. It was just my mother and I.” 

“No, dad?” Eggsy asked and a sad look flickered in Merlin’s eyes and immediately back tracked “I’m sorry, that’s awful nosey of me.” “No it’s ok. Uh, he didn’t want anything to do with my mother or I. See he was from a very affluent family, old money and my mother well she worked very hard with the hand she was dealt and she honestly thought my father loved her. But his family was not thrilled with them being together and threatened to cut him off when they found out she was pregnant with me, so he chose to cut ties with my mother and deny me being his son in order to keep his affluent lifestyle.”

Eggsy’s heart ached for the man in front of him, who hadn’t called the coppers when he had broken into the man’s house but also bought his bullshit story about needing money and _gave_ him money to help out at home. Something that still made Eggsy feel queasy and knew that he would have to tell Merlin truth about that before what was happening between them went any further. How could a father deny his own child; no matter how much of an abusive asshole Dean was, he never raised his hand or voice at Daisy and he made sure she had all she needed. If she had to go to the doctor he always provided the money and taxi fare for the trip to and fro. However, Michelle still had to get rid of him when the abuse got out of hand and between her and Eggsy they made ends meet.

“Well at least he cannot claim ta’ ‘ave helped make ya’ into the man that ya are today. Which is one hell of a man.” Eggsy said. Merlin actually blushed at that “really? And what kind of a man am I Eggsy?” Eggsy felt a shiver run down his spine at that deep smooth Scottish accent saying his name. “Ya’ are reasonable, very generous, get along with my mother and baby sister, ya’ seem ta’ very smart and not to mention sexy as hell.” Eggsy realized what he said at the end and turned red as a tomato. Merlin smiled like a shark smelling blood in the water and leaned in “oh, really? You think I’m, how did you put it? Ah! ‘sexy as hell.’” Eggsy was saved from having to respond as the waiter arrived with their food.

The two men ate in companionable silence and after their plates had been cleared away, Eggsy was having a slice of blueberry cheesecake for dessert while Merlin was having tea. “Are you excited about attending Oxford?” Merlin enquired, “Yea, it’s always been a dream of mine.” Eggsy said “I like psychology and I am good with numbers, so I am majoring in psychology and business management.” Merlin already knew all this from his cyber-stalking of the young man, but he nodded nonetheless enjoying the look of pure joy on Eggsy face as he talked about his plans for university. “For my master’s I am planning on doing a M.Sc. in organizational psychology.”

“Wow, it’s good that young men these days still plan ahead for these things.” Eggsy agreed, “yea, with things like this ya’ ‘ave to always be one step ahead,” and then he made a face “young men these days? Jus’ how old are ya’?” Merlin smiled at the question wondering when the age difference was going to come up “I am 26 years older than you, Eggsy my boy.”

Eggsy quickly did the math “shut up! Ya’ are not 51 years old!” Eggsy looked at Merlin, “naw, ya’ messin’ wit’ me. Ya’ don’t look that old. Maybe early forties but ya’ fifties. No!” Merlin chuckled “I work out quite frequently and it’s another thing I got from my mother, she looks younger than she actually is.” “Well ya’ look damn fine fer yer age mate.” Eggsy said with a wink that made Merlin blush _damn that boy’s winks could be weapons of mass destruction_ he thought.

After leaving the restaurant the two men went for a drive and Eggsy suggested that they go for a walk in the park where he ran every morning as they were driving by it. “Tha’s where I almost slip me head open the first time I tried to do a backflip off of it while free running.” Eggsy said pointing to a high railing. “You do free running?” Merlin asked genuinely interested “yea, I did gymnastics fer a few years and was very good at it. Watch this!” Eggsy said as he took off running and did a series of complicated flips, twists and jumps that ended with him doing a one-hand handstand straddle split on the back of a bench that had Merlin’s mind going straight to the gutter wondering what other positions Eggsy could bend his body it.

Merlin clapped and gave a whistle of appreciation and Eggsy stood upright again giving a bow. “That was amazing lad.” “Aw, tha’ was nothing. Ya’ should ‘ave seen me jumping from the 5th floor of me apartment building to get away from me mom’s boyfriend and his goons.” Eggsy stopped smiling when he saw the look on Merlin’s face and realized that he probably should not have said what he did. “But it’s all good now. Me mum got rid of him fer good. So no more running fer me.” He said hoping to appease Merlin and get that murderous look off of his face. “Okay, just let me know if he comes back and causes any trouble.” Merlin said, he didn’t ask what had happen to Eggsy’s father as he already knew the man died while serving in the army.

“No problem.” Eggsy smiled and they continued their walk through the park. Eggsy had no idea how he ended up Merlin’s arm around his shoulder or his arm around Merlin’s waist as they walked but he had no complaints until he heard “Oi! Muggsy!” he turned around so fast that he was surprised he didn’t give himself whiplash. “Fucking great.” Merlin heard Eggsy mumble under his breath. “Who are they?” Merlin asked as seven men walked towards them, malice in their stride and the one at the front of the group was looking at Eggsy with such hatred in his eyes he was surprised that the boy did not run away.

“Me mum’s ex-boyfriend.” Eggsy said gritting his teeth and clenching his fist so hard that his knuckles turned white. “The one you used to have to run from.” Eggsy nodded “and occasionally got a beating from when I placed myself between his fist and me mum’s face.” Eggsy was looking murderous now. “Oi, muggsy fancy runnin’ into ya’ here of all places.” Dean said when he and his goons were close enough.

“Go away Dean. Ya’ remember wha’ me mum said.” Eggsy was not in the mood for his shit, especially not on his first date with Merlin. “Ah, yes, how’s yer mum.” “Better now that yer’ gone from our lives.” Eggsy said taking a step forward only for Merlin to put a hand on his arm to hold him back. The action was not lost on Dean who looked at Merlin and took in his expensive clothes, watch and shoes. He turned and leered at Eggsy, “wow, yer really are doing better huh. At least when I was ‘roun yer never had to bend over to make ends meet. Tell me Eggsy how much does this posh bloke rent yer arse fer?” Merlin didn’t get a chance to hold back Eggsy this time as he moved forward with such speed that he punched Dean square in the nose and a sickening crunch could be heard in the quiet of the park.

Merlin reacted quickly, putting himself between Eggsy and the seven men who were suddenly out for his blood and in his hand pointing straight at them was a Beretta 92 Biliennium. All movement came to a sudden halt. “Now, I don’t know what your beef is with Eggsy but it ends right now. You will not go near him or his family; if you do I will have no problem ending you all.” Merlin’s voice was so cold that even Eggsy had no question about what ‘ending you all’ meant.

The men in front of him grabbed Dean whose nose was certainly broken, blood staning his mouth, chin running down his neck and staining the front of his shirt and beat a hasty retreat but not before throwing a murderous look in Eggsy direction. “A’ight mate, two questions: 1) Where da’ fuck were you hiding tha’ gun?! 2) Do you always pull out guns to solve difficult situations?!” Merlin turned and showed Eggsy his back gun holster that he had designed himself for Kingsman agents to be hidden properly under clothes so that there would be no outline and give away that they were in fact hiding a gun and tucked his gun back into it. “To answer your second question: Only when people break into my home or threaten my date with bodily harm.”

Eggsy just stared at the man in front of him. “Well that man is particularly nasty. How did he have such a beautiful baby like Daisy?” Merlin recognized his mistake as soon as he said that. “Wha’ I never told you Daisy was his.” Eggsy said eyeing Merlin suspiciously. “I am very good at reading people and picking out the littlest of details about them. Such as Daisy has the same shade of hair as dean and the same golden speck in her right eye than Dean has.” Merlin explained hoping to appease the young man’s suspicions. Eggsy just shook his head “c’mon, let’s get out of here.” The two of them walked back to Merlin’s car and then they were off to Eggsy’s apartment.

“I’m sorry ya’ had to witness me bahaviour back there. Dean and his goons were always makin’ comments about me being a ‘rent boy’ but there’s a difference with sayin’ it ta’ me in private or in front of me mum, but sayin’ it in front of a complete stranger. I jus’ lost me cool.” “It’s alright. I was getting ready to clock him myself, you just beat me to it.” Merlin replied with a smile and shocked Eggsy when he reached out to take his hand and held it for the entire drive back, years with Kingsman honing his skill of driving with one hand.

When they reached Eggsy’s apartment Merlin walked him up. “So this was rather nice. Excep’ fer the Dean thing but everything else was nice.” Eggsy said smiling up at Merlin. “Well, I’m glad you liked it.” Merlin wanted to say something but hesitated Eggsy caught it anyway “Wha’ is it?” Merlin raised his hand to Eggsy’s cheek and caressed it with his knuckles, “can I kissed you Eggsy Unwin?” Eggsy’s breath caught in his throat “yes, please.” He managed to get out. The kiss was sweet, tender and chaste; at least until Eggsy parted his lips and licked Merlin’s lips with his tongue that little action made Merlin deepen the kiss.

Eggsy moaned into the kiss and pressed himself closer to Merlin who in turn moved Eggsy back until he had him pressed up against the wall right beside his apartment door. Eggsy hands were fisted in the front of Merlin’s sweater and Merlin shoved his thigh between Eggsy’s legs and he rubbed his hardening cock against it. Merlin hands were on his back travelling lower and lower until he grabbed his ass and squeezed and Eggsy moan like a wanton whore at that until Merlin stuck his fingers into his back pocket and pulled out the lube and condoms.

“Well well what do we have here?” Merlin asked with a smile and a small shake to the items in his hand. “Oh my God!” Eggsy turned red instantly and hid his face in Merlin’s chest. “It’s not what you think it is.” “And what do you think I think it is?” Merlin asked stroking the young man’s hair. Eggsy glanced up at Merlin from beneath his eyelashes, “it’s jus’ a joke. I wasn’t expectin’ anything.”

“You were just making sure you were prepared in case anything did happen. And by the looks of the length of this strip of condoms seems you were expecting a lot and what’s this…cherry flavoured lube?” Merlin’s eyebrows rose and Eggsy groaned hiding his face in Merlin’s chest again. “How’d you know Eggsy that I like cherries.” Merlin whispered into his ear before licking the shell of it. Eggsy shivered at that and his hips bucked against his will against the thigh still between his legs. Merlin claimed his lips in another breath taking kiss that left Eggsy breathless when the kiss broke, “as much as I’d love to take you home with me and put those items to good use I have to get up early tomorrow. And I don’t want to rush with you; I want to take my dear sweet time tearing you apart and putting you back together.”

Eggsy moaned at the thought of being pleasure by Merlin, and after another ten minutes of making out and Merlin making Eggsy come in his pants he pulled away from the younger man. Eggsy was flushed and trying to get his breathing back under control. “Good night Eggsy. I had a great time and I look forward to spending more time with you.” “Me too.” Eggsy said once he regulated his breathing. He watched Merlin walk down the stairs and get into his car, only when the man had driven off did he go into his apartment careful not to make any noise as his mother and baby sister were already asleep.

Eggsy got ready for bed and it was once he was falling asleep did he remember that Merlin had not given him back the lube or condoms.

 

 


	7. Making Plans for Saturday and Even Crazier Friends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy calls Merlin while he is at work and Roxy overhears his end of the conversation and Harry is of no help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello gentle-people, here is a new chapter. I will try and have another chapter ready for you by the end of the week, I am not making any promises though. 
> 
> There may not be any updates next week as I am going to be hella busy. 
> 
> I hope you like the new chapter. Enjoy! :)

Merlin was currently researching Dean and he was not surprised at the long criminal record he had accumulated from the time he was a teenager to an adult. The record included crimes from petty theft to drugs distribution. He had done some jail time but nothing more than a few months at a time. Merlin decided that he would have to change that in order to keep Eggsy and his family safe, because if the man’s behaviour from the previous night was anything to go by he was going to go after Eggsy sooner or later; Merlin preferred never.

“Good morning Roxy,” he greeted the young woman without turning around. “Hi Merlin. I brought you some tea.” Roxy placed the tea in its designated spot on Merlin’s desk. “Who’s the nasty looking bloke?” Roxy asked her attention on Dean’s picture, “Eggsy’s mother’s ex-boyfriend.”

Roxy whistled when she read his rap sheet, “he sounds like a bloke who knows how to have a good time. How is he still free?” “Apparently he has a damn good lawyer.” Merlin said closing the folder he had created especially for Dean. “Why the sudden interest in him?” Roxy asked as she took a seat in Merlin’s spare chair and kicked up her feet on his desk and ignored the pointed look he gave her for doing so.

Merlin sighed took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose “We had a run-in with him last night while we were on our date.” Roxy squealed “how was it?! Did he enjoy himself?! Were you the perfect gentleman or did you bend him over the first available horizontal service and have your way with him?” She said winking. Merlin gave a look of disbelief “aren’t you supposed to be a lady?” “I am a lady but I’m more of a pervert.” Was her cheeky answer. “So how was it?”

“It was great. I got to meet his family; he has the sweetest baby sister, his mother is really nice and does not have a problem with her son dating a man twice his age. We had a great time at the restaurant and he showed me some of his free running moves when we took a walk through the park. He is rather flexible.” Roxy gave a sly grin when he said this. “That’s also where we ran into Dean and his lackeys.”

“What happened?” Roxy asked genuinely out of concern for her friend and his boy. “Well apparently Eggsy’s mother told Dean to go and to stay gone; but unfortunately we ran into him, he insulted Eggsy and…” “and…?” Roxy enquired wanting desperately to know what happened next and more so when Merlin gave a wicked grin before replying “Eggsy broke his nose in one solid punch. He moved so fast I had no time to stop him or punch the man myself. I got in between them after that, pulled my gun on him and his goons and threatened them that if they ever went near Eggsy or his family again I would end them.”

Roxy blinked slowly and then applauded Merlin “damn, aren’t you just the white knight in a very expensive well-tailored suit and a white jaguar. So how did Eggsy react to that little display?” “He just wanted to know where I was hiding my gun and do I always use it to solve problems.”  Roxy made a face at that “really? You defend him and his family and that’s his reaction? To ask two meaningless questions?” “What was he supposed to do then Roxy?” Merlin regretted the question as soon as it was out of his mouth, “he should have gotten on his knees then and there and blew you or bend over in offering to you.” Roxy said looking at Merlin with severe disappointment shining in her eyes.

“Were you always like this or is it something that developed during your time at Kingsman?” Merlin was genuinely curious. Roxy shrugged “My parents always told me to speak my mind. So blame them for not teaching me to censor myself.” Merlin was about to answer when his cellphone rang and smiled when he saw that it Eggsy who was calling.

“Hello Eggsy.” Merlin greeted and he immediately had Roxy’s undivided attention when he said his name and tried to move closer to hear the other side of the conversation but Merlin used his foot to push away the chair she was sitting in. _“Hey Merlin!”_ was the enthusiastic reply _“Is now a good time ta’ talk? I want ta’ run something by ya’.”_ “Yes, it’s a good time.” Merlin was happy that Eggsy had called him as he remembered the night before and that special moment they shared by his apartment door. _“Me mum’s birthday is this Saturday and I ‘ave been saving money ta’ send her and her sister ta’ a spa fer the day. So I’m going to be lookin’ after Daisy an’ we usually go ta’ the park an’ I was wonderin’ if ya’ wanted to come wit’ us.”_

Merlin got a warm feeling in his chest that Eggsy wanted him to spend a day at the park with him and his sister, “yes, I would like that very much.” _“Sweet!”_ was the reply from the other side of the conversation. “Hey how about this: I will pick you and your sister about from your apartment.” Merlin pitched the idea and turned his back to Roxy who started making kissing gestures. _“Tha’d be swell Merlin. Is 10 o’clock okay?”_ “Yes, it’s okay.” _“Great. I will see you at 10 o’clock on Saturday. See ya’ then Merlin.”_ “See you then Eggsy.” The two men ended the call and when Merlin turned back to Roxy she was grinning like a loon. “Wow Merlin, I guess your date was really great last night for you to have another one so quickly and a day date at that.” Merlin smiled and shook his head at his friend’s antics.

“Really, you have another date? I actually thought you would have crashed and burned Merlin.” The two agents turned when they heard Harry’s voice coming from the entrance of Merlin’s office. “That’s not a nice thing to say Harry.” Roxy chastised, “oh and what you have been saying to me is any better?” Merlin asked raising an eyebrow. “I am encouraging you to screw your boy senseless. Harry is being mean.” Roxy defended herself. “No, what you both are doing is not minding your own business.” Roxy and Harry shared a look at this “We’re your friends Merlin, we do not have to mind our own business when it comes to teasing you about your crush on your boy.” Harry’s smile was anything but sincere.

“It’s more than a crush; I made him come in his pants.” Merlin said then he realized what just came out of his mouth when he was met with stunned silence from both of his friends. Roxy broke it by laughing hysterically and so hard that she fell out of her chair, Harry clapped a flustered Merlin on his shoulder “well congratulations on reaching 2 ½ base with Eggsy old friend.” “Oh get bent Harry!” Merlin said blushing too hard to meet his friend’s eyes. “Actually I think Eggy’s the one who got bent!” Roxy was able to get out before collapsing into another laughing fit. Merlin only shook his head and turned back to continue working while Harry assisted Roxy in getting off the floor.

Eggsy ended the call with Merlin happy that he would be able to spend the whole day with him on Saturday when Ryan and Jamal came bursting through the entrance of the store. “Wow guys, ya’ would ‘ave been on time fer work had ya’ been five minutes earlier.” Ryan flipped him the bird and went to the staff’s locker room. “Oi, don’t blame me bruv. I couldn’t get Ry’s ass out of his bed. He sleeps deader than the dead.” Jamal said as he followed Ryan.

A few minutes later the boys returned. “So how was yer date with Tall, Dark & Dangerous?” Jamal asked leaning against the counter. “Yea, was yer posh bloke the perfect gentleman or did he throw ya’ down an’ ‘ave his way wit’ ya’?” Ryan asked from where he was tagging the bread. “It was great Jamal. Thanks fer askin’ a normal question like a normal human bein’.” Eggsy said giving a pointed look at Ryan who shrugged shamelessly “wha’? I wanna know if he can make me friend happy.”

“Well he can kick ass tha’s fer sure.” That statement caught the attention of Ryan and Jamal. “whose ass did he ‘ave to kick?” Eggsy then proceeded to tell his friends of the incident with Dean. “Damn bruv! Ya’ ‘ave yer own James Bond!” Jamal said. “I know.” Eggsy was smiling like a loon. “Me, him and Daisy will be ‘anging out on Saturday while me mum an’ aunt is at the spa.” Jamal and Ryan stared a look, “wow, two dates in the span of one week. Well ya’ sure do fancy yer posh bloke Eggsy.” Ryan teased his friend. “Oh sod off.” Eggsy said with no heat behind the words as he was relieved of cashier duty by Jamal, “yer just’ jealous that I ‘ave my own James Bond while ya’ only yer hand!” Eggsy had to duck behind a shelf to avoid being hit with the tin of corn Ryan threw at him, looking forward to surprising his mom for her birthday and spending the day with Daisy and Merlin.

****


	8. The Shit Hits the Fan and Comes Tumbling Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit just got fucking real.  
> Harry & Roxy finally meets Eggsy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone who has been following this story and leaving words of encouragement and advice. I just want to let you know that it will soon be coming to an end but I will continue writing Eggsy/Merlin fics because they are awesome together!
> 
> There may not be another chapter update for about two weeks because I am going to be hella busy with a new job I am starting next week Monday. With that said I hope you enjoy this chapter to the fullest!
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Jack Wilder

“Oh my God! Eggsy this is too much! Ya’ didn’t have ta do this!” Michelle was looking at the day passes for the spa that Eggsy had just surprised her with. “Yea, I did ‘ave ta do it. An’ it’s yer birthday, ain’t nuttin as ‘much.’” Eggsy was grinning at his mother’s reaction. “Thanks hunny.” Michelle said drawing her eldest child into a bear hug and kissing him on the cheek.

“So ya’ an’ aunt Clarissa can ‘ave a nice girl’s day out an’ be pampered an’ catch up wit’ each other.” Eggsy said as he cleaned up after the breakfast he made for Michelle. “Don’t even worry ‘bout me an’ Daisy. We’re goin’ to the park an’ ‘ang wit Merlin.” At that Michelle looked up at Eggsy and grinned, “don’t even say it an’ get yer mind out of the gutter! Me baby sis’ is goin’ ta be wit’ us.” Eggsy said before Michelle could reply. She mimed zipping her lips closed and held up her hands in surrender.

“Ya’ know fer all the tease I tease ya’, I’m very happy tha’ ya’ ‘ave found someone who ya’ like and likes ya’ back. Also I like the fact tha’ he’s older, mean he’s mature and won’t toy wit’ yer heart. Or at least I hope he doesn’t; I would hate to ‘ave to get blood all over his expensive clothes.” Even though Eggsy knew Merlin was in the military he had no doubt that his mother would level him should he ever hurt Eggsy. “I know mum and thanks fer still looking out fer me.” Eggsy said giving her a kiss on her forehead, “Now go get ready, Aunt Clarissa will be here soon ta’ pick ya’ up.”

Eggsy wished his mother and aunt a good time and waited by the door until they drove off and he could no longer see the car before going back into the apartment to get himself and Daisy ready for a day at the park. As he was packing Daisy’s bag he heard a knock at the apartment’s door, checking the time he saw that it was only 9:28 A.M. “Oi Merlin yer rather ear-” Eggsy began to say as he opened the door but did not get a chance to finish as he was punched squarely in the face and was sent stumbling back into his living room falling flat on his back. He was so disoriented from the blitz attack that it took a few seconds for the room to stop spinning and for him to stop having double vision to see who had punched him. “Well I didn’t see ya’ there Muggsy.” At that Eggsy looked up into the hateful eyes of Dean and saw that he was surrounded by him and his lackeys.

Eggsy’s instincts as well his gymnastics training, his experience from his time in the marines and the years spent avoiding Dean and running from him kicked in. Eggsy was able to do a kick up and get his feet back under him before delivering a solid round-house kick to the goon closest to him before turning with the intention to hightail it back to Daisy’s room when what sounded like thunder was heard and Eggsy felt a sharp searing in his left shoulder and collapsed like a house being demolished. He landed hard with a cry of pain when his shoulder met the floor and his phone went flying out of his pocket.

“Ah! Dear God!” He cried and when he heard Daisy crying he immediately flipped unto his back and levered himself up as much as he could with his good hand, ignoring the white hot pain in his left shoulder that made him want to both pass out and vomit. He was sweating and shaking both from the blood loss he had experienced so far and fear for what Dean would do to Daisy. Little defenseless Daisy who had never hurt anyone a day in her very short life.

“Please Dean, do whatever you want to me! Just don’t hurt Daisy! She’s innocent in all of this!” Eggsy was not above begging for his sister’s life. He let out another cry of pain as Dean kicked him the face, catching him across his jaw and causing his head to slam into the floor. “Shut the fuck up! Ya’ little good fer nuttin; piece a’ shit!” Dean kicked him in his stomach and Eggsy knew he had a couple of broken ribs after that. “Where’s ya posh bloke? Huh?!” Dean mockingly asked and when Eggsy could only gasp out a pained breath he kicked him in his stomach again.

“Not so tough now are ya’ on the floor right where you belong.” Dean place his foot on Eggsy’s throat and pressed down. Forgetting all his other injuries Eggsy grabbed his foot and tried to get out from under it but he was weak and losing oxygen was making it even worse when suddenly he could breathe again. “Nah, I’m not goin’ to get rid of ya’ so quick. Imma wait fer yer mommy dearest ta’ get back home. Then I’m goin’ to cut her throat from ear to ear an’ let ya’ watch as she bleed out. Then I’m going ta bring out lil’ Daisy an’ let yer watch as I squeeze the life outta her.” Eggsy wanted to get up and beat his face in but he was feeling his injuries and could do nothing more than level his best glare at the monster in front of him and every ounce of defiance and hatred he could muster into that one look.

“An ya’ do ya’ kno’ wha’ I’m goin’ do ta’ ya’?” Dean was looking down at Eggsy with a maniacal look in his eyes, “I’m goin’ ta’ open ya’ from navel ta’ neck so tha’ ya’ feel everything an’ I’m goin’ ta’ make yer bleed out.” Eggsy was beyond terrified now and barely registered the fact that his sister’s cries had died down and wondered if she had cried herself to sleep. That was went he swore that he saw a silhouette at the window by the back door to his apartment but had put it down to delirium due to his injuries as his eyes slipped closed.

He was awoken by a harsh slap as soon as his eyes closed “No, Muggsy. Ya’ ‘ave ta’ stay awake. I ‘ave plans fer ya’. We’re jus’ waiting fer yer mother and then we can begin.” Dean said from his crouch in front of Eggsy.

“Forgive me for intruding but Eggsy, Daisy and I have an appointment to spend the day in the park and as of now we are late for said appointment.” Eggsy almost sobbed as Merlin walked through the door for Daisy’s bedroom and into the living room to stand between Eggsy’s slumped form and the seven men in the room, two guns raised and aimed with steady hands, a cold and deadly look in his beautiful green eyes and his voice like steel. To Eggsy, Merlin looked like an avenging angel.

Dean and his lackeys all startled when they saw Merlin and Dean aimed his gun at Merlin “so ya’ came to rescue yer lil’ rentboy ‘ave ya’now?” Dean sneered “come ta’ ‘ave another go at his arse. Is his arse tha’ good? I should ‘ave had a taste of it me self when I was wit’ his mum.” He said leering down at Eggsy who cringed from both the words and the look. Merlin bless his soul shifted slightly to block Eggsy from Dean’s nasty look.

“Well it’s a good thing you didn’t try anything of the sort or else none of you would still be breathing right now.” A new voice said and everyone’s including Eggsy’s attention save for Merlin’s was focused at the back door through which a tall, handsome, posh bloke who looked equally as deadly as Merlin even though the only thing he was holding was an umbrella to Eggsy’s disbelief walked in. “Ah, you must be Eggsy,” the man said to Eggsy giving him a friendly smile. “The name’s Harry Hart and I work with Merlin. I wish we could have met under much better circumstances; he will just not shut up about you.” “Harry that’s quite enough.” Merlin said as Harry extended a hand towards Eggsy who took it with no hesitation and was carefully helped up from the floor and pushed behind Harry who went and stood beside Merlin.

“Oi! Who the fuck are ya’”? Dean shouted baffled by this new comer. “I’m a friend of Merlin’s and the man who is going to try and prevent him from killing you, permanently wounding: yes, but I will try my best to prevent any killing.” Harry answered with a smile that screamed danger as bright as neon lights on a motel vacancy sign. Eggsy was looking between Merlin and Harry and the seven other men in the room and was wondering how the three of them plus Daisy was going to get out of this unscathed.

“Oh my God! Daisy!” Eggsy made to move from behind the two men but Harry grabbed him and kept him in place. “She’s fine Eggsy. The little darling is fast asleep. And I gave her specially made earplugs so she won’t hear a thing.” Merlin said calming Eggsy’s ever increasing anxiety a little.

“Listen ‘ere, I don’t know who the fuck ya’ are,” Dean said pointing at Harry who merely raised an unbothered eyebrow, “but this was between me an’ that lil’ piece of shit, his mother an’ his sister. This ‘ave nothing ta’ wit’ ya’ two. So I’m givin ya’ the chance to walk away now.” Merlin and Harry shared a look, before Harry spoke, “Well thank you for your offer but we have a counter-offer: you seven agree to surrender yourselves to the authorities and we will let you walk out of here the same way you walked in, in one piece.”

“Are ya’ taking the fucking piss?!” A tall rat faced looking lackey asked but the two men paid him no mind. “It’s seven against three or two if ya’ leav out Muggsy. He already got ‘is arse handed ta’ him, don’t think he wants another beating.” Eggsy merely flipped him the bird feeling safe with the two men having his back even though they were still in front of him. “It’s their funeral Rottweiler.” Dean said just as the apartment’s front door was kicked open and a petite, coolly dangerous looking, blonde female around Eggsy’s age he observed walked in. She could not have been more than 5’4’’ Eggsy thought to himself, holding two equally lethal looking guns, one in each hand and pointed at the lackeys nearest to her.

“Actually you made it our business when you decided to go after Eggsy and his family and it’s three against seven now, so it’s now your funerals.” She said as calm and collected as ever before looking straight at Eggsy and giving him a very bright smile. “Hi, I’m Roxy and I also work with Merlin.” Eggsy nodded in greeting. “Wow, Merlin how he’s even hotter in real life. How have you not bent him over as yet?” She asked casually. “Really Roxy? We’re about to put down seven miserable excuses for human beings and you decide to ask that right now and in front of him no less?” Merlin asked and Roxy shrugged non-apologetically. Eggsy decided then and there that he really liked Roxy.

“Oi this ain’t no tea time!” Dean said getting red in the face at all the new faces popping up and being ignored as well. “If ya’ ain’t goin’ ta leave then we will just kill ya’ as well. Too bad Muggsy I was waitin’ fer yer mum ta’ come back but plans changed.” “You are right plans did change. Dean Murray, you have one more chance to agree to surrender to the authorities.” Harry said. “Fuck ya’.” Was Dean’s response. “Very well. Have it your way then.” Harry said. After that all hell broke loose in a very sort of contained way.

Harry opened his umbrella to cover himself, Merlin and Eggsy as Dean opened fire on them and Eggsy saw that the umbrella was both bulletproof as well as something similar to a one-way mirror and a computer screen combined where the wielder of the umbrella could see what was happening on the other side. And what was happening on the other side was that Roxy had already taken out the two goons closest to her and currently had a third one on the floor with his arm twisted painfully behind his back and was tasing him with her ring. Eggsy also decided in that moment to never get on her wrong side.

Dean ran out of bullets and Harry collapsed his umbrella and moved possibly faster than the eye could see pass Dean and swinging it to his right in an upwards movement to take out another one of Dean’s lackey before deftly swinging to his left and taking out another one. Dean and Rottweiler were the last two standing and then it was only Dean who was left standing as Rottweiler collapsed from a dart that was shot out of Harry’s watch.

Eggsy watched this all in silent awe and had a restrain himself from applauding. His view was suddenly obscured by a very expensive three piece suit and he looked up into the very concerned green eyes of Merlin. Eggsy’s face was gently turned from side to side so that Merlin could assess the damage done and it was not pretty. The blood from his nose had dried and the area around it and his right eye had turned a very nasty shade of purple, the blood had stopped flowing from where he was grazed with the bullet when Dean had shot him and he managed to unwrap his good arm from around his ribs so that Merlin could lift up his shirt and was met with huge areas of skin already turned purple and when he felt his ribs he knew they were broken.

Merlin lowered Eggsy’s shirt and touched their foreheads together giving him a peck on his lips before wheeling around and striding over to Dean. Stepping over fallen bodies, a predator on the prowl. “You sorry excuse for a human being.” Merlin snarled as he seized Dean around his neck in a vice like grip almost lifting the shorter man off of his feet. “Do you get off on hurting women and children?! Huh?! Do you get a rush from people making people fear you?!” As he asked these rhetorical questions his grip on the man’s throat got tighter and tighter and he was turning read from a lack of oxygen his hands slipping from Merlin’s when he tried to get free of the man’s hold.

 “How does it feel to have someone bigger and even more dangerous put some fear in you?” Dean answer was to try and get some air into his oxygen deprived lungs. “What was that? Doesn’t feel so good does it?” “Okay Merlin, you need to let him go. I said I would try to keep you from killing him but you are half way there.” Harry said coming to stand by his friend. “Why should this insect get to live after the hell he has put Eggsy and his family through?” Merlin asked squeezing a little bit tighter so that Dean’s eyes rolled over into the back of his head.

“Because we are better than that and the authorities will deal with him; and from the amount of evidence some real and some fabricated he will not being seeing the outside of a prison cell for a very long time.” Harry said placing a hand on his long-time friend’s shoulder and glanced back at Eggsy who was warily watching the scene unfold in front of him. “Also you don’t want to kill a man in front of your boy and scare him anymore than he already is do you?” At the thought of Eggsy Merlin snapped out of his homicidal daze and let go of Dean who dropped to the floor unconscious.  

He went back over to Eggsy “let’s get you and your sister out of here. What’d you say?” He asked gently holding Eggsy’s battered face in his hands. Eggsy nodded his head and Merlin gently helped him out to the car, followed by Harry carrying Daisy who was still soundly asleep and passed her to Merlin who sat in the back of the car with Eggsy resting against his side so that he could keep an eye on his baby sister and know that she was finally safe. Roxy was the last to leave the apartment carrying the bag Eggsy had packed for Daisy and got into the driver’s seat and drove off; leaving Dean and the hell he caused in the rear view mirror.

“Where are we goin’?” Eggsy asked, his words slurred. “To a private hospital where you will get the best care for your injuries.” Merlin answered and shook Eggsy gently when he had closed his eyes. “No, you have to stay awake love. You may have a concussion.” “Yea, it would be a disgrace havin’ survived Dean an’ bein’ done in by a fuckin’ concusission.” Eggsy said as he tried straightening up a little only to wince in pain.

“Merlin?”

“Hmm?” The older man looked down at him when he heard the question in the way Eggsy said his name.

“Wha’ exactly is it tha’ ya’ do? ‘Cause ya’ ain’t no IT consultant bruv.” And his suspicions were confirmed when Merlin, Harry and Roxy all exchanged secretive looks with each other via the rear view mirror. “Let’s get your injuries checked out first and after you have had some rest then I will tell you anything you want to know. Promise.” “Yer very lucky yer handsome.” Eggsy said before settling back into Merlin’s side and the older man smiled and kissed his head. “Yes, I am very lucky indeed.” 


	9. So You’re My Own Personal James Bond.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy and Merlin finally tell each other the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who has been with me from the start. Your kind words have made me extremely happy and gave me the will and courage to continue with this story. 
> 
> You are all awesome!!! :)
> 
> There will be an epilogue after this chapter and there will be a time jump. I hope that I can get it to you by tomorrow. 
> 
> I love you guys!!! :)

Eggsy woke up to bright white lights and slammed his eyes shut again, his groan waking Merlin who was asleep with his head on the bed by Eggsy’s hip and their entwined hands. “How are you feeling?” He asked. “Like fuckin’ Big Ben fell on me head an’ wouldn’t stop chiming. Please turn off the lights.” Eggsy groaned. The lights were turned off and Eggsy opened his eyes slowly, after his vision cleared he saw Merlin leaning over him with a look of utter concern clearly written all over his face.

“Hey there handsome.” Eggsy smiled reaching up to caress Merlin’s face who turned his head so that he could kiss Eggsy’s palm. “How are ya’ doin’?” Merlin gave him an incredulous look but answered nonetheless “much better now that I know you’re ok.” Eggsy looked around then “Where am I an’ where’s Daisy?” A slight look of panic in his eyes. “Daisy’s with Roxy and Harry. You may have to fight them for her as they are extremely taken with her. I think last they were playing rock-paper-scissors to see who would take her for the night if you slept on.” Eggsy looked sharply at Merlin when he said that, “’ow long ‘ave I been asleep?” Merlin sighed “you have been sleeping for six hours and to answer your other question, you are currently in the medical wing of Kingsman Manor.”

“Kingsman Manor? Wha’ the hell is that?” Eggsy was baffled. Merlin sighed as he took a seat, looking the younger man straight in his eyes “Eggsy I promised you that I would tell you anything you wanted to know, however, I must warn you that once you know everything there is no going back. So you can decide right now if you want know everything if anything at all or if you do not wish so anymore.” Eggsy had managed to sit upright at this point and looked back at Merlin, stubborn determination in his eyes “Well let’s take a trip down the rabbit hole.” He said with a wicked smirk.

“I am not an IT consultant,” Eggsy gave a ‘duh!’ look at that statement, Merlin ignored the look and continued “I’m a senior Kingsman agent, trainer of the new recruits and handler for agents when they are on assignments. Kingsman is an international intelligence agency operating at the highest level of discretion.” Eggsy let that sink in “so yer saying is tha’ yer a spy? And ‘Arry and Roxy as well.” Merlin nodded and was bewildered when Eggsy started laughing like mad, afraid that the younger man had indeed suffer some head trauma that went unnoticed by everyone.

Eggsy caught Merlin’s look and managed to calm himself down to explain, “I told Jamal an’ Ryan about how ya’ handled Dean on our date an’ they said I had me own James Bond and it turns out that you really are James Bond!” Eggsy was smiling like crazy and Merlin blushed. “So tell me, who’s yer Money Penny?” Eggsy winked, “you.” Merlin said “if you will still have me.” “Of course I’ll still ‘ave ya’. You did jus’ save the lives of me an’ me family. I would be a right prick if I jus’ up an’ left ya’ after that.” Eggsy kissed Merlin’s hand and then thought of something, “I get ya’ showin’ up fer our date but how’d ya’ know about Dean and to bring yer friends wit’ ya’ fer back-up?”

“Well I was in the process of getting ready when my phone began to ring, I saw that it was you calling and answered and that is when I heard the commotion. I figured you had found a way to call me without Dean realizing it, and notified Harry and Roxy to get their asses to your residence.” Eggsy smiled, “thanks fer comin’ to me rescue. I was so sure that Dean was goin’ ta’ kill me an’ me family this time.” And that is when the reality came crashing down on Eggsy and the flood gates opened. He started sobbing and gasping for breath that Merlin feared he would start to hyperventilate, “I was so damned scared Merlin!” Eggsy managed to gasp out.

Merlin got up and wrapped his arms around the younger man, stroking his hair and trying his best to calm him down. “There, there, you’re okay Eggsy; you and your family. Dean will never hurt you again.” Eggsy was trying his best to burrow beneath Merlin’s skin, curling in on himself and was half-way on Merlin’s lap. Merlin was cursing Dean to the deepest circle of hell over the pain and fear he had caused the beautiful soul in his arms. He wanted to go back and give the man a slow and very painful death but he had to stay with Eggsy and the authorities had already come and picked up Dean, who were tipped off that he was there to murder his family who thankfully was out for the day. And thanks to his already very long rap sheet and those of his lackeys along with some very authentic looking fabrication on Harry’s part they would all be going away for a very long time to separate prisons.

Eggsy had finally managed to calm down and Merlin gave him some water which he accepted graciously. There was a knock at the door and Roxy walked in carrying a laughing Daisy with Harry trailing after them. “Daisy!” The baby perked up and spun around when she heard her brother call her name and Roxy deposited her in Eggsy’s outstretched arms. “My sweet, precious little flower.” Eggsy hugged his little sister tightly to his chest and smothered her in kisses, Daisy squealed happily at the attention, while Roxy, Harry and Merlin looked on at the cuteness in front of them.

“I hope she wasn’t too much trouble.” Eggsy said as Daisy sat in his lap content to suck on her thumb. “She was an angel.” Roxy answered, “I think she may have enjoyed having us fight over her.” Harry supplied. “Eh, ya’ got them fighting over ya’ already daisy girl.” Eggsy was happy that his little sister was safe, when suddenly his happiness was doused with a bucket of ice cold dread “Oh my God! Me mum is going to return to an empty house where a brawl took place! She’s going to see me covered in bruises with broken ribs! I have to call her!”

“Hey, hey Eggsy! It’s all taken care of.” Harry said calming the young man who looked at him in bewilderment, “wha’d ya’ mean ‘it’s all taken care of?’” Eggsy asked mimicking Harry’s posh accent and way of speaking so perfectly that the three agents all shared a look with each other. “What I mean is that Merlin informed your mother of what happened, although, some parts of the story had to be altered, but she knows that you and Daisy are both safe and while you received injuries protecting your baby sister, you are being cared for at the best private hospital money can pay for. However, she’s on her way back so we are going to have to move you to an actual hospital.”

Eggsy looked between the three agents “Ya’ don’t do anything by halves huh? I have no idea how I am going to repay you.” Harry smiled, “well it’s our job to do away with persons who threatens the safety of others and since you are Merlin’s boyfriend having your back kind of comes with the territory.” Eggsy looked at Merlin at the word ‘boyfriend’ who in turn was glaring daggers at his long-time friend. “Well I think Daisy’s hungry and we should go feed her.” Roxy said getting up and taking Daisy from Eggsy who when with no fuss, “it’s my turn to carry her.” Harry protested, “you can feed her.” Roxy replied.

Eggsy and Merlin watched the two agents bicker with each other over Daisy. “Tha’a lil’ girl is goin’ ta’ be so spoiled.” Eggsy commented and Merlin made an agreeing sound. “So, I’m yer boyfriend am I?” Eggsy said with a cheeky smile. Merlin sighed and Eggsy’s smiles instantly fell from his face, “wha’ is it?” “Before you decide that you want to be my boyfriend, there is something that you need to know Eggsy. Something I did after meeting you.” Merlin sat beside the younger man on the bed. Eggsy would have been out of his mind with worry if not for the way Merlin was severely blushing.

“Wha’ is it bruv? You can tell me.” Eggsy placed his hand over Merlin’s and the older man turned his hand over to clasp their hands together. “I am a Kingsman agent, it’s also a part of my duties to ensure that the love interests of other agents do not pose a risk to the agency therefore I will conduct very thorough background checks on the individuals.” Merlin glanced at Eggsy and he nodded for the older man to continue. “When I took an interest in you, I did a very thorough background check. Not to see if you were a threat, but in order for me to find out more about you so that the next time I approached you I could engage you conversation about something you like and then maybe ask you on a date if it seemed as if you liked me back. Oh my God, that makes me sound like such a stalker. I am a stalker.” Merlin dropped his head into his other hand.

Eggsy stared at the older man in front of him and then burst out into another set of hysterical laughter. Merlin looked up at him as If he had lost his mind, which quickly turned to concern when Eggsy winced in pain due to his broken ribs. “Ah mate, I got something ta’ tell ya’ as well.” Eggsy giggled a few more times before calming down enough to speak, “Tha’ night I broke into yer home, it wasn’t ‘cause me family needed money and I decided to rob ya’. Me two mates Jamal an’ Ryan knew tha’ I fancied ya’ and Ryan dared me ta’ break into yer house ta’ see wha’ I could learn about ya’ since I couldn’t work up the courage ta’ talk ta’ ya like a normal bloke when ya’ had stopped by the store. So there ya’ ‘ave it, we’re both stalkers.” It was Merlin’s turn to stare at Eggsy, “you broke into my house on a dare?” “Well it was a triple dog dare, an ya’ can’t jus’ say ‘no’ ta’ tha’ kinda dare.” Eggsy explained extremely unrepentant. 

“Oh yes, because that makes it all the better.” Merlin was shaking his head, “oi, don’t even try throwin’ any stones. Yer, jus’ as bad as me. Ya’ dug up me whole life, whereas I didn’t even learn much about ya’ only that ya’ like guns, only wear very tight boxer briefs ta’ bed and ‘ave a tattoo on yer back that I really want ta’ trace wit’ me tongue.” Eggsy winked at Merlin and the older man found himself hardening at Eggy’s last words. “You should be really careful of what you say, broken ribs or not I might be forced to have my way with you.” Merlin’s face was now so close to Eggsy’s that they were breathing each other’s air. “Please do.” Eggsy said right as Merlin claimed his lips in a searing kiss.

Eggsy licked Merlin’s lips asking for entrance that was granted and took his time mapping out the man’s mouth with his tongue and drawing a moan from said man. Merlin was holding Eggsy by the back of his neck while his other hand was gripping his hip tightly; Eggsy in turn was holding onto Merlin by his collar. Both men almost got lost in their desire for each other until Eggsy let out a sound of pain again. Merlin immediately pulled back, feeling guilty that he had gotten lost in his desire for the young man that he had accidentally hurt him.

“I’m sorry.” Eggsy waved off his apology, “not only ya’ were caught up in the moment bruv.” He said softly smiling at Merlin who was so captivated by the young man in front of him that he had no choice but to kiss him again. This time the kiss was soft and sweet and unhurried but still left them both breathless. Eggsy leaned back against the pillows “I’m feelin’ sleepy. Will ya’ be here when I wake?” Merlin right then and there realized that he would always give Eggsy anything he wanted when he said “of course, get some sleep.” He kissed Eggsy’s forehead as the young man made himself comfortable and before he fell asleep “I hope ya’ realized yer stuck wit’ me now.” “Oh yeah, and why’s that?” Merlin asked raising an eyebrow knowing that he would never leave Eggsy if he could help it. “Me mum’s goin’ ta’ make sure we get married since she knows how ya’ rescued her two children.” Merlin chuckled “get some sleep Eggsy.” “Ok, love ya’ Merlin.” Eggsy said as he fell almost immediately back asleep, Merlin’s heart skipped at beat at that declaration. “I love you too Eggsy.” He said as he settled back in the chair by Eggsy’s bedside attempting to get some work done but could not stop smiling at what Eggsy had said.

 

 


	10. Will You Ride off into the Sunset with Me as Your own Personal James Bond?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy is damn glad he took that dare to break into the house of the posh man that walked by his workplace every evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end!! Thank you for reading and loving this story.
> 
> Eggsy and Merlin met in June and got married in December. 
> 
> I will be back with other Eggsy/Merlin stories. I have some that I am working on right now and I hope that you enjoy them as much as you did this. :)

Eggsy let out a sigh of relief as he walked out of his last final exam of his first semester at Oxford University. He made his way to the student parking lot where he had parked his white Infiniti g37 coupe that Merlin had bought for him as a present which Eggsy had refused right up until Merlin had teased him relentlessly while they were having sex; not letting him come and alternating between fucking him fast and slow until Eggsy on the verge of tears from being denied his orgasm screamed out that he would accept the fucking car only if Merlin would let him come.

Merlin the bastard that he is smiled that his plan had worked and allowed Eggsy his mind blowing orgasm that was so powerful Eggsy blacked out from it. When Eggsy came to he realized that, that had been Merlin’s plan all along and refused him post coital cuddles. Merlin was smug as hell and waited until Eggsy fell asleep to cuddle up behind him.

Eggsy smiled at the memory, as he got in the car and made his way home to the new house that he and his family lived in, which was two blocks away from where Merlin lived. It was mysteriously left to the Unwin’s by a mysterious relative who had recently passed. Michelle had been relieved to be able to move her family to a much better neighbourhood, Daisy liked her spacious new room and Eggsy was happy that his family was happy and that he was closer to Merlin.

When he got home it was to a quiet house, as his mother was still at work and Roxy and Harry had Daisy at the park, no doubt spoiling her even more than she was already spoiled. He went to his room and stripped down to shower and get ready for his date with Merlin, which he was pretty excited about because Merlin would not give up any information as to where they were going. Just that Eggsy should be ready by 6:00 P.M. and dress warm.

At 5:55 P.M. Eggsy was opening the door for Merlin who smiled brightly upon seeing Eggsy. “Hello there handsome.” He said before pulling the younger man into a kiss that was a promise of things to come that night after dinner, “’ello Mr. Bond.” Eggsy said breathlessly with colour in his cheeks that had nothing to do with the cold. “Are you ready to go?” Merlin asked and Eggsy nodded in the affirmative grabbing his jacket and putting it on as Merlin pulled the door closed behind them. “So yer really not goin’ ta’ tell me where we’re goin’?” Eggsy asked when they got into Merlin’s car, “Nope” Merlin said popping the ‘p’ much to Eggsy’s annoyance “and so that you cannot guess where we are going until we are there this is for you.” Merlin produced a black blindfold for Eggsy to put on.

Eggsy stared at the object in Merlin’s hand “are ya’ taking the piss bruv?” But he still took the blindfold from Merlin and slipped it on over his eyes, “Ya’ know yer goin’ ta’ ‘ave ta’ feed me first before getting all kinky with me.” He teased Merlin who simply shook his head and drove off. The drive was spent in companionable silence much like on their first date. A while later Eggsy felt the car slowing down and then being turned off and Merlin told him that he could take off the blindfold; Eggsy did as told and when his eyes finally focused again he saw that they were at the outdoor restaurant that they had their first date at that seemed like it was so many years ago.

Eggsy got out of the car and waited until Merlin had joined him before walking towards the entrance where they were greeted by the hostess and shown to their table; the one they sat at for their first date. “Ok, wha’s goin’ on?” Eggsy asked Merlin who simply raised an eyebrow over his menu, “I have no idea what you’re talking about Eggsy.” Eggsy looked at Merlin as if he was daft “c’mon Merlin, we’re at the same restaurant that we went to on our first date and sitting at the exact table. Something is going on.” He levelled Merlin with a challenging stare this time.

“Nothing is going on Eggsy. I am merely treating my boyfriend to a nice evening out because he has just finished his final exams and deserves something nice.” Merlin said going back to the menu in front of him, Eggsy still didn’t believe him but decided to leave it alone for the time being and picked up his menu. After dinner and dessert the two men left the restaurant and drove back to Merlin’s home where Eggsy decided to push Merlin up against his front door before the man could open it and kiss him senseless; making sure that Merlin could feel how turned on he was.

Reluctantly Merlin broke the kiss with the temptation in front of him, but that did not slow Eggsy down who merely moved unto sucking marks into Merlin’s skin. “Ah, Eggsy I need to get the door open before my neighbours call the police on us for indecent behaviour.” Eggsy pulled back, his pupils dilated “go right ahead, ain’t no one stoppin’ ya’.” Merlin raised an eyebrow at that and Eggsy grinned wickedly and plastered himself to the older man’s back when he turned to open the door, pressing his erection into Merlin’s ass and the man moaned at the feel. Opening the door and dragging in Eggsy behind him who was about to continue what he was doing outside when he caught sight of the inside of the house.

The lights were off but there were candles, so many candles in little glass jars giving the downstairs area a warm glow, there were also rose petals that led upstairs and more candles on each step lighting the way. Eggsy was mesmerized, “Merlin, wha’s goin’ on?” Merlin came up behind Eggsy and wrapped his arms around the younger man and whispered in his ear “I love you,’ before taking his hand and leading him upstairs to Merlin’s bedroom that Eggsy is well acquainted with. He let out a gasp as he saw the room, there were candles in here as well and rose petals were on the bed and in the middle of the bed was an opened black velvet box with a simple platinum and diamond engagement ring in it.

Eggsy took it up, carefully holding it as if it were a bomb ready to go off “Merlin, wha’s-” the question died on his lips as he turned and saw Merlin down on one knee in front of him, his breath caught in his throat. Merlin took one of Eggsy’s hand and kissed his knuckles before looking him in his eyes. “Eggsy Unwin, we have only known each other for seven months, but from the first time I saw you in that store on my way home from work I fell in love with you. You are a kind, generous sweet young man, who protects his love ones even when it means putting yourself in harm’s way.” Eggsy sniffled at that ignoring the tears that were running down his face, even Merlin’s eye looked misty. “I am glad to have met you Eggsy and I am very happy for the seven months that I have had you in my life so far; but I want to change those seven months to seventy years or more if you will have me. So Eggsy Unwin will you give me those seventy years? Will you marry me?” Eggsy looked at Merlin down to the ring in his hand and back at Merlin who he gave a watery smile to “nothin’ goin’ on me arse and do I ‘ave to put the ring on meself?”

Merlin surged up off his feet to pull Eggsy into a breath taking kiss and slipped the ring onto his finger before he undressed the both of them and fell on the rose petal filled bed where they made love the whole night through until all their strength was gone. They stayed in bed late the next morning.

The wedding was a very small affair that took place on Christmas Eve. Michelle gave away Eggsy, Daisy was the flower girl and ring bearer, Jamal and Ryan were Eggsy’s best men, Roxy was Merlin’s best woman and Harry officiated the wedding. They all partied until late into the night until it was Christmas morning when they all went back to their respective homes. Merlin and Eggsy deciding to go on their honeymoon after New Year’s. While they were curled up around each other after consummating their marriage Eggsy turned to Merlin, “I think we may ‘ave another wedding ta’ attend soon.” “Yes, I know. Roxy is going to eat your friend Jamal alive.” Eggsy grinned wickedly “trust me, he will more than enjoy it.” 

 

** The End. **

 


End file.
